Tare Panda
by The Luna Complex
Summary: The life and times of a wretched stuffed panda. Most LJ, slightly HG. Orinigally a oneshot... but I expanded.
1. Wretched Thing, That Tare Panda

**I hope you enjoy my pointless drabble. It could actually fit any couple you felt like plugging names into.**

I wish I were her quill. I envy the way it gets to feel her delicate hands lightly caress it as she moves it swiftly down the paper in neat, curvy lettering.

I wish I were her cup of pumpkin juice at dinner. It pains me every time I see her lips touch the rim as she swallows the sweet juice, praying it would be _my_ lips she was touching.

I wish I were her hairbrush. I yearn to run my fingers through those thick red locks of hers every time I see her run the brush through them after coming in from a windy day on the grounds.

But most of all, I wish I were her Tare Panda. She's taken the wretched thing with her everywhere since she got it this summer. She snuggles into it and pays the utmost attention to it. I think it's a hideous little panda. It wears a pink bow around it's neck (isn't it supposed to be male?) and it's small head is misshapen and it contains small, beady eyes that just glare at me menacingly. Yet, it must have done _something _right to deserve the attention of the one and only Lily Evans. God, I wish I were that hideous little stuffed animal she calls Tare Panda.

**A/N: This was inspired by my dear friend, Kevin. x)  
**

**"Don't you wish you were my Tare Panda?"**

**"Actually, yes, right now I do."**

**Tare Panda is a random stuffed panda a sexist guy at the state fair gave to me. (I'm actually not as attached to him as Lily is.)  
**


	2. Strawberry Toothpaste

James wearily walked into the small bathroom he shared with Lily in the Head's Dorm. It had been a long day and Lily had rejected him yet again. He reached for his toothpaste when he realized something that he had never realized before: Lily's toothpaste. It was red and held in a strange-shaped plastic container. He read the label.

"2 in 1 Kids Colgate. Strawberry Flavor."

Interesting. He had never heard of strawberry-flavored toothpaste before.

About half an hour later, he trudged down the staircase to the Head's Common Room only to find Lily curled up in an armchair, reading to that wretched Tare Panda. He shook his head to rid himself of the absurd jealousy that came over him and strolled over to her.

"Lily," he stated.

Her only response was glance up in his direction.

"Did you know that your toothpaste was strawberry-flavored?" he inquired.

"Yes," she replied, "I am very well aware of the fact that my toothpaste is strawberry-flavored, Potter. Have you got a problem with that?"

"Nooo," he said carefully, so as not to upset her, "I just thought it was strange. I've never heard of strawberry toothpaste before."

She slowly put her book down and walked toward him, although she still carried that blasted stuffed animal. She kept walking until they were nearly nose-to-nose. James was surprised he was even breathing. She had never come this close to him on her own free will.

"You should try it," she breathed, "It tastes very good, actually. I can't stand regular mint toothpaste, you see, it burns my mouth. I'm not a huge fan of the basic bubblegum flavor either. I find it quite disgusting, actually. I managed to find this flavor toothpaste and decided I would try it. Now, it's the only toothpaste I'll use."

"I would be glad to try it," he started, "but I already brushed my teeth tonight."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I think I know how I could taste it," he said devilishly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"And how is that?"

"Like this."

And, with that, he pressed his lips to hers. As Lily wound her fingers in James' messy locks, the Tare Panda fell forgotten to the floor.

James Potter no longer wished to be that Tare Panda.


	3. And So The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, but it plagues my every dream and thought. Last night, I had a dream that playing the OoTP game was an excusable absence from school and the night before I dreamt that my best guy friend was going out with Umbridge. Tare Panda _is_ mine though! The sexist guy at the state fair gave him to me. :)**

**A/N: Luna! Stop adding chapters to this "one-shot" and make new stories! Yea, yea, all right. Yes, the point-of-view changed again, but does it really matter?**

**So, this idea popped in my head during Spanish class and I just **_**had**_** to write it down.**

**Enjoy :)**

My back is aching

My head is pounding.

I have just arrived home from an incredibly long, strenuous, and just plain torturous auror training session.

The living room is dark and I immediately panic, but I soon calm down when I see a dim light shining upstairs.

I slowly make my way up the stairs, trying my hardest not to make any noise. As I creep into my son, Harry's room, a smile forms on my face.

There sits my lovely wife, Lily, speaking quiet nonsensical words to Harry, as he lay in his crib, content to hear his mother's voice. I tiptoe over to Lily and wrap my arms around her waist, startling her, though her expression softens immediately as she meets my eyes.

I stare over her head to look over at Harry, when I realize something is wrong.

In his chubby arms, there rests a worn down, misshapen, ugly panda bear.

Lily's Tare Panda.

I turn to her with question in my eyes and she blushes.

"It's his Tare Panda now," she explains, quietly, "Just a little something for him to hold on to until he meets that special someone."

_- 17 Years Later -_

Harry returned to Godric's Hollow with a bit of hope in his heart. Perhaps, without the threat of Voldemort, he could explore a little more.

Tears filled his eyes as he approached the ruins that he knew to be his parents' old house.

He wandered around until eventually he tripped over something soft. He pulled it out and dusted it off a bit.

It was an old stuffed animal.

It was a bit strange looking in his opinion, with a head too big for its body and a ratty pink bow around its neck.

He took the stuffed animal back to Grimmauld Place with him and looked through some of the old photo albums he uncovered. There were several pictures of his mother carrying around the same stuffed bear. He continued looking through the pictures until he found an old, yellowed note, written in a quick scrawl and smeared with what looked like tear stains.

_Dear Harry,_

_I write this to you in a hurry, for I know I do not have much longer to live. Your father is downstairs, trying his best to protect us but, sadly, I know he won't last much longer. I probably will not make it, but I will pray that you do. All I ask of you is to take this Tare Panda with you. May it serve you well as it has served me. Hold on to it and cherish it as a comfort and a friend until the time comes to let it go. Trust me, you'll know when that is._

_Good luck and lots of love,_

_Mum._

Tears filled his eyes as he lifted up the small bear. He knew exactly what he had to do.

He gently set the Tare Panda in a box and slid it under his bed, and left Grimmauld Place. He would return to it when the time is right, but for now, he needed to find his Ginny.

**A/N: Yea, I didn't like the ending too much. I couldn't think of how to word it, though. My Tare Panda, Tonksy's Tigger, and I would really appreciate reviews.**


End file.
